In the Garden
by tigress247
Summary: This is a story that begins three years after TAS. Lyra meets a guy who can help her find Will again. The question is: will he? Read and find out! *Please Read and Review* CHAPTER *17* IS FINALLY UP!!! ^.~
1. Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Will or Lyra, Pantalaimon, or anyone, exept for Alec and Allie, who I made up. I also created Allie and Alec's dæmons. Do not sue me please.  
  
A/N: This is chapter one: The Meeting In the Garden. I'll try to make the next chapter more interesting, please R&R!  
  
*Also, do not read this unless you have already read "The Amber Spyglass".  
  
  
  
~*~ Meeting In the Garden ~*~  
  
  
  
Lyra was running, her golden-tawny hair flying behind her. Blue eyes blazing. She looked down at her watch again, it was past midday. She was running through the botanic garden on Midsummer's day, late. It was two years since she had last seen Will, the guy she loved and missed with all of her heart. And here she was, late to their place on the one day out of the year when they were the closest they thought they could ever be.  
  
Lyra had been held up by one of her teachers, Dame Hannah. She wanted to let her know how much she had been improving during her alethiometer lessons. Lyra currently lived in the boarding school called St. Sophia's. She had one roommate, who was her best friend, and a few other friends too.  
  
Lyra continued running down the narrow footpath which led to the bench where she met Will each year. She was in such a hurry that she ran right into someone. It was a boy, Lyra had seen him around before, walking through the garden. Though she had never actually met him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Alec." He said.  
  
"Hello, I'm Lyra." She said shyly, which surprised herself. Lyra was not the type to act shy. She had always been very outgoing and friendly. There was something about this boy, though Lyra wasn't sure what it was…  
  
"Sorry, I mean, for running into you." Lyra said  
  
" It's alright, no harm done." Alec said. Alec looked about Lyra's age, which was 15. He had dirty-blonde hair and deep-blue eyes. His dæmon was a bird, a blue jay. Her name was Kiallie.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Lyra after they had been talking for about a minute.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Asked Alec, trying to calm her down.  
  
"I gotta go! Sorry!" Lyra said hurriedly, thinking of Will. "I'm late to meet someone." She continued.  
  
"Alright, well, I'll see you around then." Alec said.  
  
"Bye." Lyra hurried away to meet Will.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, she sat in her dorm room alone, though of course she would never be truly alone. She had her pine marten dæmon, Pantalaimon.  
  
" Do you think we'll ever see them again, Pan? Lyra asked, referring to Will and his cat dæmon; Kirjava. She was thinking about him again, as she often did.  
  
"Dunno, I hope so, though." That was all he got a chance to say, because at that moment, Lyra's roommate Allie entered the room. Allie Brooks had long, light brown hair, a bright smile, and mysterious green eyes. She was also 15 years old. Her dæmon's name was Ailouros. He was a white cat with amber colored eyes.  
  
"Hiya." Said Allie in a cheery tone. Lyra looked up from her bed.  
  
"It's getting late, I'm gonna go to bed now." Said Allie.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Replied Lyra, though she wasn't the least bit tired. She lay awake in the dark for hours, thinking. Thinking of Will, and how to find him again. She decided she would try to ask the alethiometer again, she had tried many times before. However she was never able to make sense of the answer, but Lyra had been improving rapidly at her lessons. And she decided to try it once more.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's chapter one, I'll try to make the next chapters more interesting, but this one is mainly just to introduce the characters. Also, I know having Alec seems pointless now, but I promise he will be a major character later in the story. : )  
  
As always, please R&R! 


	2. Decisions

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Lyra, Will, Pantalaimon, or anyone exept for Allie, Alec, and their dæmons.  
  
A/N: Chapter two:  
  
~*~ Decisions ~*~  
  
  
  
"is it possible for us to learn?" Asked Lyra.  
  
"Yes. You could learn to do it, as Will's father did. It uses the faculty of what you call imagination. But that does not mean making things up. It is a form of seeing." Answered the angel Xaphania.  
  
"Not real traveling then," said Lyra. "Just pretend…"  
  
"No," said Xaphania, "nothing like pretend. Pretending is easy. This way is hard, but much truer."  
  
Lyra woke. She remembered this conversation well. She had spent long hours thinking about what Xaphania could have meant. Lyra needed to learn this form of travel; she would spend her whole life trying to learn. Even if she had to give up the alethiometer. She would do anything to see Will again, even if it was only for a few hours. She looked at Pan, who had been curled around her neck sleeping. They silently agreed, now would be the time. The time to consult the alethiometer. Lyra checked across the room, but Allie was still sound asleep. Lyra retrieved the alethiometer from the small drawer in her nightstand. She unwrapped the black, velvet cloth, which had been used to protect it for years. Pan sat quietly next to her while she pepared to go into the trance she knew so well.  
  
Lyra sat cross-legged on her bed, and slipped into the trance. After a couple of minutes, Lyra blinked and came back to reality. The meanings still didn't reach her as naturally as they used to. She had to check back in the books to see what it was trying to say. The alethiometer had mentioned the Botanic Garden. It said something about the boy in the garden. But who was the boy? It was strange. Lyra thought it meant that boy she'd run into, Alec. She thought there was something about him when she first saw him, but she didn't know what. It was like how she felt when she first saw the poster of the I Ching in Mary's laboratory. The alethiometer said something about help. The boy in the garden can help. Lyra let out a small cry of joy and hugged Pan tight. Finally, she was getting somewhere.  
  
Allie woke at Lyra's cry. "Hey, what's the deal?" Asked Allie, while rubbing her eyes. She glanced at the clock by her bed. "Lyra it's five in the morning!" Yawned Allie.  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." Apologized Lyra.  
  
"It's alright." Said Allie, waving Lyra's apology away. "So what are you doing today? We're off school for the holidays remember." Continued Allie. "I was thinking maybe you, me, and Jenna could get together."  
  
"Sorry, I kind of have plans." Answered Lyra.  
  
"You're sure? Ok then, maybe later."  
  
"Maybe." Said Lyra.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Lyra and Pan were walking through the entrance gates to the Botanic Garden. She usually saw Alec there on Saturdays…she hoped he would be there today. The alethiometer had told her he could help, she needed to speak with him.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec stopped. He was walking through the Garden, he stopped. It was her. It was Lyra. She was walking through the garden, walking as though she were looking for something, or someone. Ever since he had first seen her, two days ago, he had not been able to stop thinking about her. He had been very disappointed when she said she had to leave. And there she was. He walked up to her, his bird daemon on his shoulder. Just as Alec was about to tap Lyra on the shoulder, she turned.  
  
"Alec. Hi." Said Lyra, smiling.  
  
Alec smiled back. "Hi."  
  
"Alec, I need to talk to you." Said Lyra, with a determined glint in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
A few hours later, Lyra had explained much of her situation to Alec. She left out some of the more outrageous details however, for in her past experiences, many had disbelieved her story.  
  
Once she told him of her problem with Will however, his attitude changed. Lyra was naturally good at reading people, but this boy was different. He confused her. She could not tell what he was thinking.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec was confused as well. He could not see where this was going. Lyra was practically telling him her life story, but why? Then he understood. At the end of her story, she explained that for the past two years she had been searching for a new way to travel between the worlds, a way to see Will again.  
  
He knew what he should do. He should help Lyra. He could, there was no question of that…but helping Lyra would mean reuniting her with the guy she loved. He wanted to see her happy, but then he wouldn't be happy. Because he wanted to be with her. He loved everything about her. Alec didn't realize how long he'd been sitting there, thinking, but he soon looked up and saw Lyra looking at him. Alec didn't know what to do. He could help Lyra, he could make her the happiest she'd ever been…but that would mean losing her. He could just not help her, but then she would be miserable.  
  
He knew what he must do.  
  
"Lyra…um, I think I can help."  
  
Lyra grinned, which made Alec grin as well. "Really? You'll help me?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok guys, that was chapter two. Please let me know what you think. Chapter three is coming, please R&R! : ) 


	3. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Will, Lyra, Pan, or any of Phillip Pullman's creations. I own Allie and Alec, and their dæmons.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~*~ Confusion ~*~  
  
  
  
"How?" Asked Lyra. "How could you help me?" They were sitting under a big oak tree in the Botanic Garden.  
  
"Well, a while ago I met a scholar at a college, far away from here. He taught me this special way to travel. It's complicated. Anyway, there's this sort of trance. In it you can travel between worlds." Alec explained.  
  
Lyra had her eyes on Alec, listening carefully so she wouldn't miss a single detail. She had that look in her eyes, Will would have recognized it. He had seen it in the land of the dead, and he was sure he'd never forget it. It was when Lyra came up with the plan to free the dead. He had heard a tone in her voice and saw an expression on her face that he knew and liked more than anything he'd ever known: it showed she was thinking of something daring. She showed that expression now.  
  
"Will you teach me?" Asked Lyra, eyes still glinting.  
  
"I'll try. But I must warn you, it is very difficult. It takes long hours of training and practice," Alec began.  
  
"I'll do it." Lyra interrupted, "Anything it takes. I must try…for Will."  
  
At the mention of Will's name, Alec looked solemnly at the ground. He wished, for a moment, that he couldn't help Lyra. Just so he could have a shot…just one chance. But no. He could help her, and he would. He had to.  
  
"Alright." Said Alec. "I'll teach you."  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra let out a small cry and gave Alec a big hug. Pan would have hugged Kiallie, but something was wrong. There was an expression in Alec's daemon that Alec's face showed nothing of. It was something like sorrow, as though they had just suffered a great disappointment. Pantalaimon did not want to trouble Lyra, for at the moment she was very happy and excited. He decided he must talk to her later, after Alec had gone.  
  
~*~  
  
Later, in Lyra and Allie's room, Pan thought he should talk to Lyra. Alec and her had decided to have travel-lessons after school on Fridays. They would meet in the garden, under the tree they had sat at that afternoon.  
  
"Lyra," Pan began, "there's something I need to tell you about Alec and Kiallie." Lyra looked up from her homework.  
  
"What is it Pan?"  
  
"Well, earlier today, when you hugged Alec. I noticed something strange." And Pan explained about Kiallie. "There's something odd going on, Lyra. And I don't like it." Finished Pan.  
  
"Pan, you're just being paranoid." Laughed Lyra.  
  
"No, I'm not! That daemon looked like she was tearing her heart out. Like, I dunno, they didn't really want to help us or something." Lyra frowned. She could feel Pan's thoughts, he was serious. Lyra was confused. What did this mean? Pan didn't understand it either.  
  
"Well," said Lyra, breaking the silence, "we'll just have to see next week. When we start lessons." Pan nodded.  
  
"I guess so…"  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: That was chapter 3, and chapter 4 is coming. I hope you like my story so far. Sorry this chapter is kinda short. Oh, and by the way, reviews are (as always,) greatly appreciated.  
  
; ) 


	4. Lessons

Disclaimer: I own Allie, Alec, and their dæmons. I, unfortunately, do NOT own Lyra, Will, or ANY of Phillip Pullman's characters. If I did, then the story would have had a much happier ending.  
  
A/N: This is chapter 4: Lessons. I hope you like it, and by the way, the only way I'll know if you liked it or not is if you REVIEW. (hint hint)  
  
  
  
~*~ Lessons ~*~  
  
  
  
"But why, Pan?" Asked Lyra. "It doesn't make sense." Lyra and Pan were walking down the path to the big oak tree where they were meeting Alec and Kiallie. They were starting lessons today. They were discussing the strange behavior Pan had noticed last week.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Pan. "But Kiallie was definitely very unhappy. She was feeling Alec's pain."  
  
"But what pain? What do you think is wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, it could be anything." He answered. They had almost reached the tree, and Alec was waiting for them. Lyra decided to put it out of her mind for the time being. She had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity to see Will again, and she wasn't about to let one person and his daemon hold her back.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec had been struggling with his thoughts all week. He was anxious for, and dreading this day, at the same time, though he wasn't sure that was even possible. On the one hand, he would get a chance to spend a lot more time with Lyra. Yet, on the other hand, every minute that she spent with him in lessons, Lyra was getting one step closer to Will…and one step further from him. Alec sighed heavily.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Said Kiallie. She hopped from the low- hanging tree branch she was perched on, and onto his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah…sure…" He mumbled. "Hey, there's Lyra!" Alec looked much happier now, but Kiallie knew he was just making things worse for himself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Alec!" Said Lyra enthusiastically, Alec could tell she couldn't wait to get started.  
  
"Hi Lyra." Said Alec. "Well, let me see…I've already told you this is complicated. Um, I guess we'll start off with the trance. See, once you're in it, you sort of imagine where you want to go, you need to picture the place in your mind vividly. The sights, the sounds, you know. Then you imagine yourself into the scene. Then, you kind of are in the scene.  
  
"It sounds a lot easier than it is, I promise you." Alec continued, seeing the look on Lyra's face. "Anyway, we'll get back to that later, lets start with entering the trance, we'll go on from there."  
  
Lyra was sitting on one of the tree's massive roots, focused on Alec with all of her attention. "What do I need to do?" She asked.  
  
"Well, just close your eyes, and relax your mind. Free your mind from any outside thoughts, stay focused. Then, just do what I said before: picture the place you want to be. And be specific, like the sounds you might hear there and stuff. You have to concentrate very hard, but don't try to force it. Slowly slip into the trance. We'll start small first, you know, only traveling a few meters at a time, not into a different world." Lyra nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
They practiced for hours, and Lyra soon made a discovery. She saw that the trance Alec was teaching her, was quite similar to the trance she was in while using the alethiometer, and while Will had used the knife. And so Lyra thought it might be Dust which was part of this form of travel. It was conscious after all, and like how the Dust particles in the world of the mulefa had responded to Mary's fear when she was drifting out of her body in that trance, while she was in the seedpod tree, maybe the same thing was happening here. Interesting…she thought. So, since Lyra knew this trance so well, the first part of this travel was not too hard for her, it was the actual traveling that was difficult. It must take a lot of Dust to let a person travel worlds, she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra and Pan didn't have much time to worry about strange behavior from Alec or his daemon that day, because, as Alec had said, this required their full attention. And later, when they were done for the day, they were all so tired that they couldn't think about it much.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked chapter 4, chapter 5 is coming. And sorry if this chapter took longer to post, I've been having a bit of writer's block. Please R&R!  
  
: ) 


	5. Travel

Disclaimer: I own Alec and Allie, and their dæmons. That is all. Phillip Pullman owns the rest.  
  
A/N: This is chapter 5, the must-see chapter if you've been following the story.  
  
  
  
~*~ Travel ~*~  
  
  
  
Over the next few months, Lyra and Alec met regularly in the garden for lessons. Lyra was doing very well. Also, she was getting better and better at reading her alethiometer. She also, however, was missing Will terribly each day. She kept running through the memories they had shared.  
  
When they first met in Ci'gazze, at the little café.  
  
Their first kiss, in the world of the mulefa.  
  
And when their dæmons had settled.  
  
These were all great memories that Lyra still remembered vividly, and treasured deeply. She missed Will with a heart-wrenching ache, not unlike when she left Pan on the shore of the world of the dead. She was determined to find him again. She wouldn't let him down.  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, thought Alec. Soon Lyra would be ready. The lessons had been going very well. She was now able to travel long distances. And, she had begun to travel from her room to the Botanic Garden to get to the lessons. He was proud of her, there was no doubt of that. She had achieved so much in such a small amount of time. They had been working for almost twelve months now. Twelve months into his own training, he hadn't accomplished half as much as her. She was so determined; he sometimes worried that she was pushing herself too much.  
  
As for Alec's feelings for Lyra…well, things had gotten better. He liked her no less now; it was just that he had come to his senses. He realized that they could never be more than great friends, which they would be, for many years to come. It was just, the pain he felt had become dulled. It was just part of what everything felt like. Like when you get a cut, at first, it stings horribly, and it seems like it will never end. But then, it simply becomes part of the background, and you hardly notice it, even though it still hurts a lot. It was like that for Alec.  
  
~*~  
  
It was odd; Lyra was usually pretty good at figuring people out. But Alec had confused her. However, after spending so much time with him, she had begun to feel like Alec…well, liked her. At first, she had thought he was just a naturally friendly person, but she soon noticed how he got much happier-looking when he saw her. And how he always listened to her, and smiled at her. And also…how he flinched at any mention of Will.  
  
Lyra was walking through the Botanic Garden, on her way to a lesson with Alec. Once she reached the big oak tree, she sat down on one of those massive roots. Pan jumped up next to her. She gently stroked his golden- red, pine marten fur with her fingertips.  
  
"Pan," she said, "when did it get to be so complicated? One day we were running about Jordan College, without a care in the world. Then, all of a sudden our world is turned upside down." She sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, Lyra." Said Pan. "Once we find Will and Kirjava again, things will be much better."  
  
"I suppose…"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi, Lyra." Said Alec.  
  
"Hi." She replied.  
  
"Lyra, I think you're ready. No, I iknowi you're ready." Alec said confidently, grinning at her. Lyra looked up, she had not been expecting that. Her, ready? Wow. She suddenly became very excited, for she might be seeing Will soon. She grinned too. They were going to try and travel to a different world! Lyra grinned even wider when she remembered that tomorrow was Midsummer's day.  
  
~*~  
  
They began at once. She slipped into the trance, and pictured the Botanic Garden in Will's Oxford. She imagined herself surrounded by the flowers and birds, sitting on the bench where she came every year…and then it happened. Lyra was on the bench, in Will's Oxford!  
  
She stood up, and walked around a bit. She nearly cried out loud with joy and satisfaction. She'd done it. She wouldn't go to see Will now though, besides, how would she find him? She would wait until tomorrow, Midsummer. She knew where he'd be that day. She hugged Pan. He couldn't wait until tomorrow, same as her. Then, they came back to their own world, where Alec was waiting for them.  
  
When Lyra saw Alec, she ran up to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"Oh Alec! It worked, it really worked! Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me! I couldn't have done it without you." And Lyra kissed him on the cheek. Alec reddened slightly.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Lyra and Pan were in a giddy state. Allie laughed out loud at the sight of Lyra. "What is going on with you?" Laughed Allie.  
  
"Nothing," answered Lyra, "we're just excited to be meeting with a couple of old friends today." Lyra was filled with nothing but love for Will.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra and Pan spent the whole morning in the Botanic Garden. (In their own world). When it was nearly midday, Lyra went to the bench. The bench that she knew Will would be arriving at any minute. She could hardly get into the trance, she was so excited. But she made herself calm down…and a minute later…  
  
~*~  
  
Will was walking down a path in the garden. The path that led to the bench, had to stop a moment. He blinked hard a couple of times and rubbed his eyes. He must be dreaming…it couldn't be…  
  
But it was.  
  
"Lyra…" Said Will uncertainly.  
  
"Will!" Shouted Lyra, spotting him.  
  
"Lyra!" He cried. And they ran to embrace each other.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger, yes! I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist. I promise, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. And remember: Read and Review!  
  
: ) 


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Lyra, Will, or any of Phillip Pullman's characters.(How could I if they are Pullman's?) I created Alec and Allie, though.  
  
A/N: Warning this chapter contains plenty of mushy-gushy love stuff.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
~*~ Reunion ~*~  
  
  
  
"Oh Will! I've missed you so much!" Whispered Lyra, with her arms around him.  
  
"I've missed you too, Lyra." They gazed into each other's eyes, which were filling with tears. Will kissed her passionately, their first kiss since the last time they'd said goodbye. Will didn't bother to ask how she'd come to his world, not then. He was too excited.  
  
~*~  
  
They spent the whole day together, in the garden. They walked around telling each other what they had been doing since their last parting. Lyra told Will about going to St. Sophia's, and about her friend Allie. And he told her his story.  
  
After they'd said goodbye last time, he and Mary Malone found his mother. Mrs. Cooper had still been watching her. He brought her back to Mary's house, where the three of them still lived. They had dealt with all of the legal stuff, it wasn't that bad.  
  
Then, she told him about meeting Alec, the year before. She told him how Alec taught her to travel. "And I'll teach you, too. Then we could live for a while in each other's world, just like we'd planned." She finished.  
  
Will nodded. "Yes, of course, I'll learn." He said. She hugged him, and he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Will," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" He said.  
  
"I've missed you, this, us being together. I've missed you so much." She said.  
  
"I've missed you too, Lyra. More than anyone, in any world, has missed anyone or anything before." Will said. "The way you are always so brave. The way you always do what you want, no matter what anyone else thinks. I love you, Lyra Silvertongue."  
  
"I love you, too." She said. And they kissed.  
  
~*~  
  
About twenty minutes later, Will and Lyra, Kirjava and Pantalaimon were all sitting in Will's kitchen, waiting for Mary to come home from work. She would be home soon, and what a surprise she would get. Will went to the refrigerator, and pulled out two cans of Coke…just like when he and Lyra had first met. Lyra smiled, she was remembering, too.  
  
"Lyra?" Mary was almost too astonished to speak.  
  
"Dr. Malone!" Lyra cried. Lyra ran to hug her friend.  
  
"How?" Asked Mary. "How did you get here?" And Lyra explained all about this way to travel, and how she was going to teach Will. Mary was very happy that they'd found each other again, she'd hoped they would.  
  
After a couple of hours of talking and eating (Will made omelets), they were all very tired. Mary went up to her bedroom. Will and Lyra lay together on Will's bed. They fell asleep almost at once, in each other's arms.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Will and Lyra took a walk through Oxford. They went to all of the sights, like the museums. They never spent a moment apart.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: The next chapter should be out tomorrow, I hope you liked this one. Please Read and Review!  
  
: ) 


	7. I'd Rather Be In Love

Disclaimer: I own Alec, Allie, and their dæmons. I do NOT own Lyra, Will, or any other HDM character. I also do NOT own the song "I'd Rather Be In Love". It is Michelle Branch's song.  
  
A/N: If you do not know who Michelle Branch is, she is a great American singer. In between each paragraph of this chapter will be one verse of her song "I'd Rather Be In Love". I thought it fit Lyra and Will's story.  
  
A/N: Warning: This chapter does not contain much plot, but the next one will.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
~*~ I'd Rather Be In Love ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
1 I cannot help it  
  
2 I couldn't stop it if I tried  
  
The same old heartbeat fills the  
  
emptiness I have inside  
  
And I've heard that you can't fight love,  
  
so I won't complain  
  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that  
  
keeps me going on?  
  
~*~  
  
At the end of the day, Will and Lyra ended up at the Botanic Garden. Hand in hand, they walked to the bench. They sat together for a long time.  
  
~*~  
  
3 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
~*~  
  
They sat watching the sun set behind the trees. The sky was orange- pink, then it turned to more of a bluish-purple. It was beautiful.  
  
~*~  
  
4 Turn out the lights now  
  
To see is to believe  
  
I just want you near me  
  
I just want you here with me  
  
5 And I'd give up everything only for you  
  
It's the least that I could do  
  
~*~  
  
They were surrounded by the soft fragrance of the flowers all around them. There was a warm breeze in the air. And the birds sang sweetly in the trees. Will had his arm around Lyra, and she leaned her head against his. They remained in a well deserved, blissful state for a long time. They finally had the one thing in the worlds they wanted most: each other.  
  
~*~  
  
6 'Cause when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
And I'd rather be in love with you  
  
~*~  
  
Soon, Will and Lyra were gazing out at the stars in the dark sky. The stars seemed to be sparkling diamonds, and the sky was black velvet.  
  
~*~  
  
7 And I feel you holding me  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra yawned. They were both very tired, and it was getting late. Will and Lyra headed back to Will's house to go to bed. They only made it as far as the couch in the living room, before they fell asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Why are we afraid to be in love?  
  
To be loved  
  
I can't explain it  
  
I know it's tough to be loved  
  
~*~  
  
The next day, Lyra went back to her own world. She wanted to thank Alec again, and she needed to gather some things from her room, because she would be staying with Will and Mary for a while. And she'd teach Will to travel, too.  
  
~*~  
  
8 And I feel you holding me  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra began to teach Will how to travel that afternoon, so he could come see her in her world.  
  
~*~  
  
9 Oh, oh  
  
And when there's you, I feel whole  
  
And there's no better feeling in the world  
  
But without you I'm alone  
  
~*~  
  
Will was as quick to learn as she was. And about a year later, he could travel too.  
  
~*~  
  
10 And I'd rather be in love  
  
Yes, I'd rather be in love  
  
Oh, I'd rather be in love with you  
  
~*~  
  
Will and Lyra spent as much time as possible together. They loved everything about each other.  
  
~*~  
  
11 And I feel you holding me, oh  
  
12  
  
13 ~*~  
  
14  
  
15 At some times, they could hardly believe it. They thought they might be dreaming, and feared waking up. But it wasn't a dream. It was all as real as their love.  
  
16  
  
17 ~*~  
  
18  
  
19  
  
20 A/N: Yeah, I know, nothing really happened in this chapter. But I promise there is lots more coming. The next chapter will talk more about Alec. Read and Review!  
  
: ) 


	8. Complications

Disclaimer: I own Alec, Allie and their dæmons. The rest are Phillip Pullman's characters. I do not own Lyra or Will.  
  
A/N: First, I would like to take a minute to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I really appreciate it. I especially want to thank Kirjavalyra, who gave me some good suggestions. Also, more than half of my reviews are from her. Thanks!  
  
A/N: I know I called chapter 6 the must-see chapter, but I have to say that this one is a must-read too. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
~*~ Complications ~*~  
  
  
  
It had been one year since she'd gone. Alec was thinking about Lyra, of course. He often did. He missed her. Alec was walking through the Botanic Garden. When he reached the old oak tree, he sighed and sat down.  
  
"Cheer up, Alec." Said Kiallie, his dæmon. He hugged her close. "I'm trying." He said, looking down at his feet.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra let out a cry of joy, and ran to kiss Will. Will was standing by the bench in the garden…in Lyra's Oxford.  
  
"I did it!" He said, grinning. "I really did it!"  
  
"I knew you could." Lyra said. "And I know Dr. Malone can too. She'll be able to do it any day now, I bet. Then she'll be able to go and see her friends, the mulefa.  
  
"Yeah." He answered. "I'd like to go back there myself, someday." Lyra nodded. "You know," continued Will, "today is Midsummer's day."  
  
"Of course, I could never forget. It's our first Midsummer together, really together." She said. "Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet. I hope we can find him. He usually hangs out by the big oak tree, down there…lets go."  
  
"Alright. What's his name again? Alec, was it?" Asked Will.  
  
"Yeah…there he is!" She said, looking ahead. "Alec!" She called. "Over here!"  
  
"Hi Lyra!" Said Alec. "It's been so long, a year at least."  
  
"I'm so glad to see you." Said Lyra. "There's someone I want you to meet." And she introduced Will and Alec. Will held out his hand for Alec to shake, smiled, and greeted Alec politely. Alec, however, did not take his hand. He narrowed his eyes at Will. This was the guy who took Lyra away from him, the guy who had her heart.  
  
Will looked a little discouraged. He lowered his hand to his side. Lyra frowned, confused. Why didn't Alec like Will? Then all of those thoughts and worries from last year came flooding back. The way Alec had always flinched at any mention of Will, the way Alec was being so rude to him…there was something going on with Alec. Something weird. She looked down at Pan, by her feet. He was worried too.  
  
~*~  
  
*  
  
He knew he had to do something. Something big, to get him in the game. To get Lyra to notice him…  
  
*  
  
Alec suggested they spend the day together, all three of them. They agreed. They walked all around Oxford, and Lyra showed Will her school, and Jordan College, of course.  
  
That evening, the three of them went to a cafe for dinner. Alec couldn't take much more of their lovey-dovey attitude, always kissing…he knew he had to act soon.  
  
"Lyra," Began Alec, "can I see you for a moment, alone?"  
  
"Sure, alright." Said Lyra, looking a bit puzzled. "I'll be right back Will." Alec took her hand and led her outside, in front of the cafe.  
  
"I need to talk to you, Lyra."  
  
"About what?" She asked.  
  
"Well, this is difficult…"  
  
"Come on Alec. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I…um, Lyra…I love you." Alec stuttered.  
  
"What-" Began Lyra, but she was cut off by Alec, who had begun to kiss her.  
  
Will was sitting at their table, watching them through the window, but he couldn't hear them. When he saw what Alec was doing he stood up so fast that his chair fell over. He ran outside to them, just as Lyra pushed Alec away and slapped him in the face. She saw Will coming, and ran to him. Will's eyes had a ferocious glare in them, and he was focused on Alec.  
  
"What in the worlds do you think you're doing?!" Shouted Will.  
  
Alec didn't know what to say. He'd lost it. "Lyra, I'm so sorry," started Alec, walking a few steps towards her. But one glance at Will, and he stopped at once. Will looked ready to rip Alec's head off. He took a few steps back. He looked over at Lyra, who was behind Will. She looked betrayed. He knew he'd gone too far.  
  
"How could you?" Asked Lyra. "I thought we were friends! What were you thinking!?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Lyra. But I see you as more than a friend. I love you."  
  
"Stop saying that! Alec…I…we…I'm with Will." She said.  
  
"I know, but I can't help it. I'm in love with you, Lyra."  
  
Will had stepped aside. He let them talk, and tried to calm down. After they had finished talking, Lyra thought she'd made it clear to Alec that it could never happen. Alec walked away with his head down. "This isn't over yet…" He muttered. Lyra and Will went back to the garden, still trying to figure out what had just happened.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Read and Review! Chapter 9 coming.  
  
: ) 


	9. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I own Alec, Allie, and their dæmons. I do NOT own Will, Lyra, or any other characters.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
~*~ Thoughts ~*~  
  
  
  
He knew he'd gone too far. Alec figured Lyra would hate him now, but he still loved her. Alec was walking home from the café, after the…incident. He needed to explain, he had to talk to her. If he could apologize, maybe they could start over. But there was still the problem of Will. As long as he's around, Lyra would want no one else. Alec had to show her that he was better than Will.  
  
~*~  
  
She wouldn't, never. Lyra would never leave him. Will didn't know what to think. He was walking with Lyra, they would go back to Will's house, in his world. He was worried. He wasn't surprised that another guy was interested in Lyra, she was the most amazing girl he'd ever met. But what if Lyra left him for another guy? He wouldn't be able to go on if that happened. He'd fallen in love with her, then been ripped away from her, only to be reunited again. If he were to lose her again…Will didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Come on, Will." Kirjava thought to him. "You know that'll never happen. She loves you as much as you love her."  
  
"Yeah, I know." He thought back. He hugged Lyra close. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Lyra," Will began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You…you'd never leave me, right?" Asked Will.  
  
"Of course not Will! I love you!" She answered back. "You know I love you!"  
  
"Yes, I know. It's just…this Alec guy seems pretty determined. I don't think he's given up yet." Said Will.  
  
"Will, no matter what happens, I'll always love you, and I'd never leave you." She said. "We can deal with Alec, we've been through much worse than one sixteen year old boy."  
  
"I guess you're right. Lyra, I'm sorry I doubted you. You know I love you."  
  
"It's alright, don't worry." She said.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was chapter 9, hope you liked it! And let me remind you that a very good way to let me know you liked it is by REVIEWING!  
  
Lots more coming! R&R!  
  
: ) 


	10. Meant To Be

Disclaimer: I own Alec. I do NOT own Lyra and Will.  
  
A/N: Is there a rule or something that says we have to put disclaimers in?  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
~*~ Meant To Be ~*~  
  
  
  
Five years had gone by. Five years since Lyra had spoken to Alec, since that night at the cafe. Alec regretted that night. He'd made a mistake. Since then, Alec had tried countless times to talk to Lyra. But whenever she saw him, she'd turn and walk away. There was only one thing left he could think to do...  
  
~*~  
  
"What's this?" Asked Lyra, picking up a piece of paper that was laying on her bed.  
  
"It's from that Alec guy." Said her roommate. "He came by earlier and dropped it off." Lyra sat down on her bed and unfolded it. It was a letter:  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â   
  
Â Â Â   
  
Lyra~  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  I am writing this in a letter because you refuse to  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  see me in person. First, I need to apologize. I have been a  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  fool. I knew we could never be together, you are with Will.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  Now I see there is nothing in any world that can break you  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  two apart, and you shouldn't be broken apart. You belong  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  together. Will is a very lucky guy to have you. I won't bother  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  you anymore. I'm sorry we couldn't work things out. I guess  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  we simply weren't meant to be.  
  
Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â Â  ~Alec  
  
  
  
"Oh Alec..." Whispered Lyra.  
  
The next day, Lyra showed Will the letter. He felt kind of sorry for Alec, they both did.  
  
~*~  
  
Every year since they had been reunited, Lyra and Will spent Midsummer's day together in the Botanic Garden. But this year, Will had something special planned.  
  
At midday, Will led Lyra to their bench. "Lyra," Will began, once they had sat down. "Lyra, I love you. I love everything about you. I've known, for a long time, that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are the most amazing woman I've ever met, and I'll never let you go. We are meant to be together." He pulled a small, black box from his pocket. He was looking into her eyes as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, which he'd been saving for ever since they'd been reunited. "Lyra Silvertongue, will you marry me?"  
  
Lyra stared from Will to the ring. "Yes." She said. "Yes, of course Will. I love you!" Will grinned. He slipped the ring onto her finger as he kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Tell me what you think, please. Review! Lots more coming!Â   
  
: ) 


	11. Lilies

Disclaimer: I own Alec. I do NOT own Lyra, Will, or ANY HDM character.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the chapter you've been waiting for…  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
~*~ Lilies ~*~  
  
Will and Lyra walked back to Will's house to find Mary. They couldn't wait to tell her the news. When they got there, they found Mary drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen.  
  
"Mary," Lyra said, smiling. "We have something to tell you." Will was grinning, and Lyra was acting a bit giddy. "We're engaged!" She said holding out her hand to display the ring. Mary was speechless. She ran up and hugged them both.  
  
"Congratulations!" She said. "Wow. We have a wedding to plan!"  
  
~*~  
  
There was so much to plan for the wedding. They decided at once to hold the ceremony in the Botanic Garden. It was a beautiful place, and it just seemed right. And there were so many people to invite: the gyptians, Serafina Pekkala, Iorek, and lots more. It all took about a year to plan. Lyra and Will decided to have the wedding on Midsummer's day.  
  
~*~  
  
On Midsummer's day, at midday, Will and Lyra were in the Botanic Garden. It was their wedding day, and everything was perfect. The sun was shining brightly in the cloudless, blue sky. The flowers were in full bloom all around them. Everyone was there. Iorek, Serafina, all of their old friends. Mary was also there, of course. She had been able to travel worlds for years. Bouquets of red lilies tied with white ribbon were arranged throughout the part of the garden they were in. Lilies were Lyra's favorite flower. There were rows of white chairs facing the spot where the ceremony would take place.  
  
Will was standing in front of the people, with the man that would be marrying them. Will was wearing a black tux, and he looked very handsome. Music started playing, Serafina and a few other witches were playing the music. Serafina had a harp. They played a beautiful piece that Serafina wrote for the wedding. And then, Lyra came into view.  
  
She looked beautiful. She was wearing a long, white satin dress, which sparkled in the sunlight. She had let her hair grow long, now it was just past her shoulders. Mary had helped her straighten it for the wedding. She looked amazing, with her bright, blue eyes, her golden-tawny hair, and her white dress. She held a small bouquet of the red lilies. She slowly walked down the isle between the chairs. As soon as she'd come into view, Lyra and Will's eyes met, and they did not take their eyes off each other till the end of the ceremony.  
  
"Lyra," said Will. "I knew there was something about you, the moment I met you. You were different than anyone I'd ever met in my world. You are always brave, and you always did what you wanted no matter what anyone else said. You are clever and beautiful. I love you Lyra, and everything about you."  
  
"Will," said Lyra. "I knew right away I'd never forget you. You are the greatest guy I've ever known Will. I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you. I always will."  
  
"Do you, William Parry, take Lyra Belaqua Silvertongue, to be your wife?"  
  
"I do." Will said.  
  
"And do you, Lyra Belaqua Silvertongue, take William Parry to be your husband?"  
  
"I do." Lyra said, almost before he finished speaking. Will and Lyra exchanged the rings. They were bands of the metal that had once been a part of the subtle knife. Iorek had made them.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Lyra and Will, who were still gazing into each other's eyes, kissed. Everyone cheered. Lyra, still being kissed by Will, threw her bouquet into the air. It was caught by Mary.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: That was chapter 11. Chapter 12 is coming. Please review!  
  
: ) 


	12. Angelic Visitor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any HDM characters.  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
~*~ Angelic Visitor ~*~  
  
  
  
The wedding was great, everyone had a good time, and there were no problems. Lyra and Will enjoyed seeing their old friends again. After the wedding, Lyra, Will, and Mary went home to pack. They would be going for a good, long stay with their mulefa friends. Since they had learned to travel, they had not been to visit them too often, so they were very excited.  
  
It was beautiful there. When they arrived, Mary walked to the mulefa village, in search of her friend Atal. Will and Lyra picked up some supplies from the village, then set off for the nearest seedpod tree grove. The last time they had come, Mary showed them how to climb the trees safely. They reached a tree, set up their ropes and harnesses, and began to climb. They loved to climb these massive trees; it was fun, and a good exercise.  
  
Will stopped climbing, after a while. Lyra climbed on ahead, as he took in the magnificent view. He could see for miles, all around. The ocean was to the west, there was a nice beach down there. And he could see a few more tree groves, farther on east. There was a small stream, and of course, the mulefa village. It was amazing. And everything was so clean and beautiful out here. Not at all like the polluted world he lived in. Then he saw Lyra; she had stopped too, just a little higher up than him. She was looking out at the ocean. He thought she was beautiful. He stayed, watching her, for a few moments longer. But then he was pulled out of his blissful state by a loud cracking sound beneath him. The small branch that was supporting him had snapped. He quickly scrambled to grab hold of something, anything, but it was no use. He began to fall. It all happened in only a few seconds.  
  
"Will!" Shouted Lyra, panicking. She tried to grab his hand, but he was too far away. Will fell a few feet down, when he was suddenly jerked to a stop. Will's rope had snagged a tree branch, and he stopped falling. He let out a sigh of relief and quickly scrambled up, as Lyra worked to fix his rope. Will climbed up towards her. When they met, she hugged him close. "Don't you ever do that again Will Parry! You scared me. Are you alright?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. He just held her tight. After a few minutes, they climbed back down to the ground. The two of them slowly walked back to the village.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Will and Lyra went for a moonlight walk on the beach. They were still a little shaken from their scare earlier. They walked along the edge of the cool water together, watching the stars.  
  
"Look!" Said Lyra, pointing excitedly at the sky. "A shooting star!" Will looked too.  
  
"That's no star," he replied. "That's an angel." And indeed it was. The angel flew down towards them.  
  
"Hello." Said the angel, when she reached them. "I am Xaphania. You have met me before, years ago." She reminded them.  
  
"Yes, we remember you." Said Lyra.  
  
"I wanted to speak with you two." Xaphania said. But Will interrupted, for a horrible thought had come to his mind.  
  
"No!" He shouted. "If you've come to separate us again…we won't let you! I know you said we wouldn't be traveling through worlds anymore, but this way is safe. No Dust is getting out, because there are no windows. We won't let you stop us!" When Lyra heard him say this, she became frightened as well. Was that why the angel had come? Lyra couldn't bear to think of life without Will again.  
  
"Calm down." Said Xaphania. "I did not come to separate you. I simply want to wish you a long, happy life together, and to say that I have never been wrong before, until now. I told you that you would not be traveling between worlds anymore, and, evidently, I was wrong. I am happy to be wrong, I think every being who knew of your situation wished you could've stayed together. And now you have found each other. I wish luck to the both of you.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you." Said Will, a little embarrassed.  
  
"It is alright." Answered the angel Xaphania. "Farewell."  
  
"Goodbye." Said Lyra. "I hope we meet again one day."  
  
"Goodbye, Xaphania. Good luck to you." Said Will. The angel smiled at them, then spread her wings, and rose into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! Lots more coming soon!  
  
: ) 


	13. Alec

Disclaimer: Do not sue me, I own no HDM characters.  
  
A/N: Ok, morpherkidvb, this one's for you. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 13:  
  
~*~ Alec ~*~  
  
Lyra and Will walked back to the village. They went into the hut they were staying in. It was late, and they were tired from all they'd been through that day, so they went straight to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
After Alec had dropped off his note to Lyra, he went on a long trip. He spent the next two years backpacking across the worlds. Alec explored foreign mountains, valleys, and cities.  
  
One day, when he reached a new world, he stood in awe of what lay ahead of him. The trees in this place were as tall as mountains, they seemed to stretch on forever. He and his dæmon, Kiallie, walked through this strange world for a few hours.  
  
"We should make camp here tonight." Said Kiallie. "It's getting pretty late."  
  
"Alright, Kia'." Said Alec. He hated to stop, because he wanted to explore the village they'd seen farther ahead. But Kia' was right, the sky was dark and full of stars. He even thought he saw a shooting star. Alec set up a small tent, made of camouflage material. He ate some dinner, and went to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Alec went down to the stream in the woods that he saw the night before. He needed to fill up his canteen. When he was nearly there, he heard someone laughing. He stopped suddenly. He knew that voice; it was Lyra. He saw someone coming, and ducked behind a tree. He looked around it and saw Lyra and Will walking by. They were holding bottles. They were out collecting a supply of water for the mulefa. Lyra was laughing, she'd just pushed Will into the stream. He fell in, soaking wet. Then Will pulled her in after him. She kissed him, and then dunked his head under the water. She climbed out, and Will followed her. They lay on the grass for a while, drying in the warm sun.  
  
Alec couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the worlds…they had come to the same one…He was tempted to run up and speak to her, but he held himself back. What would he say? "Oh, hey Lyra! Remember me? The guy who was supposed to be your friend, but tried to kiss you, even though I knew you were in love with someone else." Yeah, that would go well. He did want to talk to her, but not then. Later, when she wasn't with Will.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra and Will had a great time at the stream, but Lyra had a strange feeling, as though someone was watching her. She didn't think much of it though, and eventually it went away.  
  
Later, Will went to help Mary repair a damaged hut. Lyra went out on her own to explore for a while. She'd brought a small rucksack, with some food and her alethiometer in it. She was now very good at reading it. Lyra found a quiet spot, in the shade of a seedpod tree, and sat down. She pulled her alethiometer out of her bag and looked at it. It was a beautiful instrument; the symbols around the edges were painted with such detail, and she'd just recently polished it. The gold shone brightly in the midday sun. Lyra heard a noise behind her.  
  
"Will?" Said Lyra uncertainly, turning around.  
  
"Hello, Lyra." Said Alec.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, please Review! More coming soon. What will Lyra do? Read and find out!  
  
: ) 


	14. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I own Alec and the plot. I do NOT own any HDM stuff.  
  
A/N: Just in case anyone is interested, I plan to write another fic after this one. It will tell about Alec, before he met Lyra.  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
~*~ Forgiveness ~*~  
  
  
  
Lyra gasped, "Alec!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Alec…how…why…what are you doing here?" Lyra sputtered.  
  
"Well, I've been doing some traveling. Backpacking across the worlds. The other day, I came to this one…and here we are. Talk about coincidence." Alec laughed, but he was still considerably nervous. He hadn't seen Lyra for about two years. Was she still angry with him? He knew he still had no chance with her, though he wished things could have worked out differently for them.  
  
Then Alec spotted Lyra's ring. He wondered why his heart dropped when he saw it, he was over her. Wasn't he? The answer came: no. He hadn't gotten over her, he'd forgotten her, forgotten his feelings. Until now. He wouldn't act on it though, he couldn't hurt Lyra again.  
  
"Wow. This is…unexpected. Um," Lyra didn't know what to say.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry. I mean, you probably have better things to do than talk with me. You must hate me. Just know this, I'm sorry. I know what I did back then was wrong. If I could take it all back, I would." Alec spoke quietly, his eyes darting from her to his shoes.  
  
"Alec…" Began Lyra.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
"No." Said Lyra, quickly. Alec looked up. "Don't go, please."  
  
"Alright." He sat down next to her.  
  
"Alec, I still think what you did was wrong, but we were just teenagers then. And everyone makes mistakes…" Lyra looked him straight in the eye. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, it's okay. I forgive you."  
  
"I don't deserve it, but thanks." Alec muttered. They talked for a long time, catching up on the past two years.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think that's it." Said Will. He'd just finished helping the mulefa repair the damaged hut. Will checked it over once more, and then set off to find Lyra. She'd said that she was going for a walk to the seedpod trees. So Will walked over to the nearest grove. "Lyra!" He called, when he saw movement by the foot of a tree. But it wasn't Lyra. Will stopped, his face fell. Another figure rose, next to the first one. It was his Lyra. He continued walking, with a puzzled expression on his face. "Lyra,"  
  
"Will, um, you remember Alec." She said. Will turned to the other figure, Alec. His eyes narrowed for a brief moment, then he turned back to Lyra.  
  
"Will I-" Alec began, but was cut of by Will.  
  
"What do think you're doing?" Will yelled.  
  
"Will, it's okay, really." Began Lyra.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Will shouted at Alec, ignoring Lyra, who bit her lip. She was afraid this would happen.  
  
Alec tried to stay calm. "Please, Will. I just…we met up, by accident. I was traveling through, and…we got to talking." Alec said, nervously.  
  
"Will," Lyra said. "It's alright, I promise. He's sorry about what he did, and he won't do it again, Will."  
  
Will couldn't believe this, he'd thought Alec was gone, for good. Now here he was, and Lyra was forgiving him and talking with him. Taking his side. The sight of Alec, with Lyra, it made him so angry. He hated Alec. Without another word, he turned and stormed away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sorry." Said Alec. "It's all my fault, I'll just go. I never meant to cause problems for you. I'm sorry." Alec began to walk away, but Lyra grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, Alec. Don't leave, not yet. Please. Just let me talk to Will, he'll understand. Just give him time."  
  
"It won't work, Lyra. He hates me, that won't change."  
  
"Alec, don't say that. I'll make him listen, you'll see.  
  
"No. And besides, I want to move on with my travels." This was a lie, he wanted to stay, to be with her. But with Will around, he knew he couldn't stay. He knew it would only cause more problems. "It was nice seeing you again. Goodbye, Lyra." He turned and walked away. This time, Lyra didn't stop him.  
  
~*~  
  
Will was seething. He couldn't believe all this. He hated Alec. Alec, he just turns up one day, out of the blue, and asks for forgiveness! And Lyra, she just accepts his apology and forgives him in a second. She expected him to do the same. Forgive the guy who tried to take Lyra away from him, take her away when he'd only just found her again. Forgive him? He'd barely managed to not knock his teeth out!  
  
Will was sitting on a rock, by the edge of the ocean. Waves kept hitting the rock, and the spray came up onto will. He hardly noticed though. He just kept thinking about Alec. Alec and Lyra. Will glared out at the ocean.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, more is coming. Please review! I really appreciate them, and I try to review the fics of people who review my stuff.  
  
: ) 


	15. Anger and Frustration

1 Disclaimer: I do not own HDM, blah, blah, blah…  
  
2 A/N: Thanx to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 15:  
  
~*~ Anger and Frustration ~*~  
  
  
  
Lyra didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She bit her lip again, and watched Alec walk away, back to his campsite. Pantalaimon was by her feet, watching Kiallie, who was on Alec's shoulder. Lyra scooped him up in her arms, and buried her face in his fur. "Oh, Pan." Lyra whispered. "What are we gonna do?"  
  
~*~  
  
A few minutes later, Alec was working at packing his things. It was too late to go then, so he packed up everything but his tent, and decided to leave first thing in the morning. He wished he could stay. But there was Will. Will didn't want him around, that was plain enough to see. He didn't particularly want to be around Will either. He had to leave. It was for the best, he told himself. Wasn't it?  
  
~*~  
  
When Alec had gone, Lyra set out to find Will. She knew he was angry, she needed to talk with him. He'd gone in the direction of the beach, so that's where Lyra looked first. She walked along the sandy shore, the sun setting to her right. The evening sky was awash with peach, apricot, cream: tender little ice-cream clouds in a wide orange sky. (A/N: Yes, I copied that line from The Golden Compass)  
  
She'd been walking for nearly half an hour, when she spotted Will. He was sitting out on a rock in the water. He didn't even notice her coming up behind him. He was facing the ocean. Lyra climbed out onto the rocks, towards Will.  
  
~*~  
  
Will had calmed down a little. He and Kirjava sat watching the sunset, until Lyra arrived. Will heard something behind him, and turned around. "Lyra," Will hesitated a moment, then went on. "I'm sorry I stormed off before, I was just so upset."  
  
"It's okay, Will." She answered, sitting beside him. "I can understand if you don't like Alec. I just wish you hadn't shouted like that, he's real sorry you know."  
  
"Lyra, you don't understand." Said Will, feeling frustrated. "I mean, this guy, he tried to take you away from me. I'd already lost you once, I couldn't let that happen again."  
  
"You won't lose me!" Interrupted Lyra.  
  
"Then I saw you with him." Will went on. "And you Lyra, you were chatting with him like good friends. I didn't know what to think."  
  
"I'm sorry, Will." Lyra said. "But couldn't you just talk to him? He's admitted what he did was a mistake, and he's really sorry. I'm not saying you have to be friends with him, or even forgive him. But please, Will, try to be civil." Lyra pleaded. "Talk to him, for me?"  
  
Will looked away, out at the sky. He knew he was being stubborn…maybe he should speak with Alec…it meant so much to Lyra. "Alright." He said. "I'll go talk to him."  
  
"Oh, thank you Will." Lyra hugged him. "You'd better do it soon, he's leaving in a little while."  
  
"Alright then." He kissed her on the cheek, and went to find Alec.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra sat on the rock for some time after Will left. "Pan, I'm worried." She confessed to her pine marten dæmon.  
  
"I know, Lyra. I am too." He answered. "Do you think we'll see Alec and Kiallie again?" He added.  
  
"I don't know." She sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Will found Alec at the stream, getting water. "Alec," Said Will. "Hi."  
  
"Hello…" Said Alec, suspiciously. Why had Will come? To yell at him some more?  
  
"Listen, Alec…I'm sorry I yelled earlier."  
  
So he hadn't come to shout, thought Alec. Well good, I don't deserve it. I've apologized plenty, they just wouldn't listen before. "It's alright." He said. "I can understand if you're jealous…"  
  
"Jealous? Of what, you? Said Will.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, Lyra hanging out with another guy…I could see how you could be jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous. Look, just because you can't be with Lyra, doesn't mean you can take your anger out on me!" Will said, getting annoyed. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
"I don't know why Lyra wastes her time with you, especially when she could be with me." They were shouting at this point.  
  
"Just get over it and move on!" Will yelled.  
  
"I'm outta here," Said Alec. "This isn't worth my time." And with that, he began to storm away, purposely knocking into Will's side as he went by. This caused Will to stumble back, he tripped and fell into the stream. That was the last straw. He climbed out and ran up to Alec, who had stopped briefly to see Will fall, and then kept moving. Will grabbed his arm and turned him around. Then, with all of his pent up anger and frustration, he punched Alec in the jaw.  
  
Alec fell to the ground. He kicked at Will's leg, causing him to trip. Then Alec grabbed hold of Will's shirt, and threw him at the nearest tree. Will's shoulder hurt badly now, but he ran at Alec again. Alec was ready though. He punched Will in the face. They fought on, throwing punches, all the while, their dæmons were on the ground, biting and scratching each other. Then Will took Alec by surprise and pushed him to the ground. Then Will left before Alec could come after him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Will!" Cried Lyra in alarm. "What happened to you?" She ran up to meet him as he entered the village. The sun had set, and the moon shone brightly in the darkening sky.  
  
Will limped towards her. His shoulder was agony now, and he'd banged up his leg. His hand was throbbing. Lyra helped him into their hut. Will explained what had happened, as Lyra bandaged him up.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review!  
  
Coming in future chapters (suggestions are always welcome): Mary gets a guy? Alec is confused (for a change), and Will and Lyra face new problems…who could have guessed.  
  
; ) 


	16. Tragedy Strikes

Disclaimer: I do not own HDM. I own Alec and this plot.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me a long time to get new chapters up, I'm swamped with schoolwork this month.  
  
Chapter 16:  
  
~*~ ~*~  
  
  
  
"Alec did what?" Said Lyra, outraged. She could hardly believe it. Lyra shook her head in dismay. She'd thought she knew Alec, she'd thought he was her friend…and then he goes and does something like this. She couldn't trust him, she hadn't truly trusted him since that night at the café, she'd only forgiven him. Now she couldn't trust him, or forgive him.  
  
Lyra was with Will, in their hut. Will winced in pain as Lyra tied a bandage around his ankle. Kirjava licked his hand, and he stroked her glossy fur.  
  
~*~  
  
Alec limped back to his campsite. He was very tired, so he went straight into his tent to sleep, after tending to his wounds. The next morning, Alec was filled with bitter anger and hate. He scowled as he packed up his tent. After a quick breakfast, Alec grabbed his gear and set off.  
  
He was walking through a seedpod tree grove, when he spotted Lyra. She was climbing one of those sky-high trees. He walked on, hoping she wouldn't see him…  
  
"You…" Lyra said, narrowing her pale blue eyes. Alec stopped. "How could you?" She shouted. She climbed down to the bottom of the tree. "How could you do that to Will?"  
  
"I don't have to answer to you!" He said, annoyed. He was really thinking that he didn't know the answer. It hadn't solved anything, so what was the point? Revenge, he told himself. It was worth it, he told himself. Or was it?  
  
He shook his head rapidly, and looked up. Lyra was still glaring at him, her jaw jutting out. He glared back, and walked away.  
  
"I hate you, Alec (A/N: Last name? Suggestions?)!" Lyra shouted after him. He kept on going, and didn't look back once.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra was in a fury. As Alec walked away, she climbed back up the tree. She stayed there for a long time, trying to forget about him.  
  
After an hour, she decided she'd better get back to the village. She had to help Will and Mary pack, because they would be leaving for home in the morning. They were going back to Will's world.  
  
~*~  
  
It was great to be home again, thought Mary Malone, as she entered her quiet house in North Oxford. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong… She, Will, and Lyra had left the world of the mulefa that morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Lyra and Will had said goodbye to Mary, and went to see Will's friend. His friend, Jesse, had been watching Will's mother while they were away. Will's mother lived with Lyra and Will. It was hard sometimes, taking care of Mrs. Parry, but Will would never leave her, and Lyra would never dream of asking him to.  
  
When they arrived, they found Jesse and Mrs. Parry in the living room. Jesse pulled them aside, looking worried. "Will," he said. "She en't been doin so well."  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Will and Lyra at once.  
  
"I dunno exactly, she's been real sick. Having trouble walking, been coughing and such, too. I'm worried. The doctor gave her some pills, but she en't done much better." He leaned in closer. "And there's a somethin else too. She's been a muttering, in her sleep mostly. About…about your dad, Will. About Mr. Parry… She keeps askin him why he left her, her and you. She gets a bit delusional sometimes, and it's been getting worse. I tried to get in touch with you, but I couldn't get a hold of ya." He trailed off.  
  
Will silently cursed himself for not being there for her. He thanked Jesse for taking care of her. Then he and Lyra took her back to their place. It was a nice little house, nothing fancy. It wasn't too far from Mary's place, and it was close to the Botanic Garden.  
  
~*~  
  
They had been home for nearly a week, when tragedy struck. Mrs. Parry was very ill, and she never left her bed. Will wanted to stay beside her all day, but he had to work.  
  
He came home one day, and went right in to check on his mother. She was sleeping, restlessly. "John, John!" She whispered. "Why did you leave me? How could you leave your son…John? I'll find you again. I'll come find you…Where are you?" Will kissed her on the forehead, and she woke. "John?" She said. She was delirious. "John, is that you?"  
  
"No, mum. It's me, Will." He whispered.  
  
"Will?"  
  
"Yes mum, it's me." He said, kneeling beside her. He held her hand tight.  
  
"Will…" She whispered with her last ounce of strength.  
  
Will felt hot tears prick his eyes. Her hand fell limp in his. "Mum…" He whispered. "Mum, wake up." He pleaded. Tears were streaming down the sides of his face now. "Mum!" He cried. She didn't move.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: Chapter 17 is coming. And thanx to all those who have reviewed so far, keep it up!  
  
^.~ 


	17. ATTENTION

ATTENTION: From now until further notice, the author known as KirjavaLyra will be writing the upcoming chapters to this story… I merely edit and revise… alright then, carry on.. 


	18. The Funeral

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and KirjavaLyra wrote this chapter  
  
A/N: People of Fanfiction.net., I apologize for not updating in like, forever, but I was busy… ok, well, I hope u enjoy chapter 17…  
  
1 Chapter 17: The Funeral  
  
  
  
Will and Lyra had to greet the people who came to the funeral of Elaine Parry. For Will it was hard, because, even though he had lived in Oxford for years, he didn't really know anyone. Most of the people there he didn't even know.  
  
"I guess I was selling Mum short," Will remarked to his wife as they sat quietly in the front row.  
  
Lyra, who still wasn't used to being quiet, replied loudly, "What do you mean, Will?"  
  
In fact, her voice was only a loud whisper, but every head in the room turned towards them. "Shh…" said Will, and waited until everyone turned their attention back to the front of the church where the casket was.  
  
"I mean; I never knew she had this many friends. Hell, I didn't know she had ANY friends."  
  
All of a sudden, he stood up and walked out of the room.  
  
Lyra, still seated, debated whether or not to follow him, and decided that he needed time alone to think.  
  
Jesse came over to apologize for Elaine's death.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lyra replied, shaking his hand. "You didn't do anything. It must have been something else."  
  
Another girl named Milla, who had become Lyra's friend, walked around the graveyard after Elaine had been buried.  
  
Lyra wiped her eyes on her blouse front, and blew her nose on a tissue Milla handed her.  
  
"Lyra," said Milla. "Oh, Lyra! I'm so sorry. I mean I can't believe it! Mrs. Parry and my mother were friends before she died. I even met Will when he was younger."  
  
"Where is Will? I want to comfort him, but I'm not sure how."  
  
"Just tell him that you're sorry. That you understand," Milla said. "And no, I haven't seen him.  
  
Lyra shook her head. "But I don't understand! I have gone through death before, but not my mother!"  
  
"You told me your mother died, though."  
  
Lyra said, "We didn't have a good relationship."  
  
"You know, Lyra, you're different. I mean, sometimes it seems like you're from somewhere really far away."  
  
"Like China?" asked Lyra, remembering a conversation with Mary Malone so long ago, back when she had known Mary by the name Ms. Malone. Although she had no idea where China was, she supposed it must be far, since no one ever went there.  
  
Milla looked at her strangely. "Noooo… See, that's what I mean. A kindergartener might have that same answer. Not that I mean you're not dumb or anything, but you seem like you didn't come from this planet. Like an alien or something."  
  
"An alien?" asked Lyra unwisely. "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know where you're from, but it must be some place incredible!"  
  
This was beginning to make Lyra angry. She turned her chin up and started to walk away. She could never even tell her best friend about her childhood. And she didn't know anything about this world. Will wasn't even trying to teach her.  
  
"If I believed in things like other universes, I would think you were from one. I know that sounds crazy, but there's just something about you…"  
  
Lyra laughed loudly, not noticing how phony she sounded. "Oh, haha! That's funny! Where did you get an idea like that?" She left quickly, to get a ride with Mary, and wait at home for Will.  
  
Milla Enriquez walked off to her own car and drove slowly home, extremely confused. "I know she's hiding something from me! What is it? I mean, it can't be another world. Those do not DO NOT exist. So then, what could it be?" she asked herself.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Will was thinking back on his childhood. About all the times he had been sick and his mother had been there for him, and all the times when he was annoyed with her because she wasn't like Milla or his other friends' mothers, and told her so. There was so much he had never told her. So much she had never asked. Now there was no more time left. She was departed now; most likely already out of the World of the Dead. Prayers would achieve nothing. His mother could no longer hear him.  
  
He took out a cell phone and called Mary for a ride..  
  
Kirjava was quiet. She knew she couldn't really comfort Will, and besides, she herself was upset.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Pan, what are we going to do?" Lyra asked, stroking her daemon's head and gazing out of the window at the storm clouds moving closer and closer.  
  
He looked up at her. "Nothing. We wanted this. You should have known that you wouldn't know anything about this world. You don't know anything about any world."  
  
"I know more than some people."  
  
"So? Lyra, you can't just ruin Will's day by telling him you want to go home."  
  
Lyra slammed her fist on the arm of her chair. "I know that, Pantalaimon. It's just that I'm homesick. I want to see that witches and Armored bears again. I don't want to stay in one world living like normal people!"  
  
"I agree," said her daemon. "That isn't us. But… Will…Will is the kind of person who needs to settle down. And if you love him, you'll settle."  
  
"But why is it always me that makes the sacrifices?"  
  
Pantalaimon had no answers.  
  
"I should get a choice too!"  
  
"You know he would do whatever you want if you ask him!"  
  
"Just like I would for him. But he might not like it."  
  
Pan said, "So what? I love Kir, and you love Will. If we want to move around, they'll let us. Even during the day, we could go off to some other world on our own."  
  
"Yes! That's a great idea, Pan."  
  
"So are you going to tell him?"  
  
"Maybe when he's done mourning for his mother."  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
  
A/N: As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
